


The Ghost of You and Me

by Utena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utena/pseuds/Utena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betrayal and death mark the season of Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost of You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was written for a Halloween contest for one of the sorting communities on Greatestjournal. I cannot remember exactly what the conditions were for the drabble only what I have written. I wish now I had kept the challenge.

**The Ghost of You and Me**

**by Utena**

****

_Betrayed…_  
  
She was running, running as fast as her feet could carry her through the spacious corridors. It was never suppose to come to this…to even end this way, but she knew it would end with either of them died.  
  
The young woman felt her heart constrict in pain as she raced down the hallway and into another. She paused only briefly to catch her breath as she leaned against the wall.  
  
It had been only hours ago that she had found herself dancing and laughing with friends, celebrating All Hallows’ Eve with them. Harry and Ron were absolutely in high spirits with the evening, enjoying dance after dance with each young lady –  
  
The thought was pushed away when Hermione heard the sound of footsteps approaching rapidly her way.   
  
He was drawing near; she realized in horror and pushed herself away, only to sprint again down the hall.  
  
“You can run, but you won’t be able to escape me!” The voice called out after her.  
  
It was true, she knew that. He had every intention of capturing her and dragging her back to the chaos that reigned within the hallowed walls of the school. She would not go down without a fight. She had taken this path – not in the form of a coward – but the assurance that no one would get in the way.  
  
 _My road of good intention lead where such roads always lead…_ , the thought ended abruptly as she found herself facing the dead end of the hall. Turning her head left and then right, she could find no other form of an exit.   
  
“All out of places to run,” he sneered behind her.  
  
Hermione turned on the ball of her heel and glared into the face of the man she had loved for months now. She could almost hear his whispered words,  _“Can I keep you?”_  To think that she had actually believed his lies made her feel the fool.  
  
“I see you dressed for the occasion,” he spoke again eyeing the costume of the Greek Goddess Persephone that clung to her small frame. “A pity I forgot to bring with me the black steed chariot to cart you back down to Hell with me.”  
  
Hermione glared at the blond. “You are no Hades, Malfoy!”  
  
“Oh dear Kore,” he replied, “but I am. I have come from the deepest reaches of Hell to reclaim you and I shall.”  
  
It happened too suddenly for her to react. One moment they were talking and then the next his wand was out, pointing directly at her. She had tried to shake her mind free from it’s horror to hear him speak, but it was too late. Her body had been engulfed in the bright green light.  
  
As Hermione’s body crumbled to the floor, Draco Malfoy turned his own wand upon himself and uttered, “Avada Kedvara.”


End file.
